A device of the aforementioned type is described in DE 10 2005 049 530 B4. The device described therein has spindle drives and positioning drives which are driven by an electronic control device. In the cited document, not only the positioning drives but also the spindle drives are formed by so-called torque motors. Such motors are very “stiff” and insensitive to torque shocks.
The invention further relates to use of the above-described device, and to a method for cutting teeth in gear blanks by hob peeling, using a peeling wheel which has cutting edges, using a workpiece spindle for holding the gear blank, the workpiece spindle being rotationally driven about a workpiece rotational axis, and using a tool spindle which carries the peeling wheel and which is rotationally drivable about a tool rotational axis, wherein the tool spindle and the workpiece spindle may be positioned relative to one another at a fixed or variable axis intersection angle, forward feed and infeed taking place, the tool spindle in the radial direction relative to the workpiece spindle and in the axial direction with reference to the workpiece rotational axis, and drives of the tool spindle and the workpiece spindle are rotationally driven at a specified rotational speed ratio, optionally with a changing phase position.
DE 41 22 460 C1 describes a method for producing undercuts, which increase in depth inwardly, on straight internal gearings, in particular sliding sleeves. The internal gearing is produced by hob peeling, using a peeling wheel which undergoes simultaneous axial and radial feeding until the required undercut depth is reached. As a result of the additional feed in the circumferential direction, this method is used to incorporate angled depressions into precut gear blanks.
DE 10 2005 049 528 A1 describes a method for producing internally geared workpieces, the teeth being brought to a finished contour by hob peeling. The blank undergoes prior machining by broaching or by using a rolling process.
It is known to use hob peeling as a soft machining process for producing internal gearing and external gearing. Hob peeling is a continuous tooth cutting process. In terms of kinematics, it is between gear hobbing and gear shaping. The gearing kinematics of gear shaping resemble those of a spur pinion, whereas the kinematics of hob peeling gearing resemble those of a helical gear. A multiplicity of different gear teeth arrangements may be produced by hob peeling. Using a skewed arrangement of the workpiece axis and the tool axis, external as well as internal teeth may be produced on a machine. Hob peeling may also be used to produce straight-geared workpieces as well as helical-geared workpieces.